ZG Capítulo 2 O Sacrifício de Andrômeda
by zodiac-girlz
Summary: Fanfic Zodiac Girls Capitulo 2!


O Sacrifício de Andrômeda:  
  
Aquela semana passou muito rápido para todos. Menos para Tsuichi. Ela abre os olhos e senta na cama. Admirava o pentagrama que tinha desde pequena, quando alguém bate na porta:  
  
Quem é? – pergunta a amazona. Tsuichi, é o Seiya!  
  
Ela abre a porta e diz:  
  
O que quer aqui Seiya? Nossa luta é só à noite. Ou veio me dizer que quer desistir? – disse ela com ar superior. Corta essa, Tsu! – disse ele sentando na cama dela, a mesma coisa que fez naquele dia quando eram crianças - Essa sua pose de durona não funciona comigo – ele deita na cama, o que a deixa furiosa - Você sabe disso. Engana qualquer um, menos eu. Pensa que eu esqueci daquele dia no orfanato? Eu vi quem você era realmente. Por que ainda insiste em não sorrir? Não mude de assunto, Seiya – disse ela, cruzando os braços – Está preparado pra luta de hoje? Mas é claro que sim! – responde ele, levantando - E digo que vou ganhar de você! Preciso ser o campeão do torneio pra poder encontrar minha irmã Seika. Não me menospreze, Seiya. Não conhece a minha força. – agora ela deita na cama. Isso é uma aposta? Mesmo que fosse, não poderia me pagar depois da luta de qualquer jeito. O que você quer dizer com isso? Tá me menosprezando é? Diga Seiya, o que você quer aqui? Só queria conversar com você, calma! Ontem você me recebeu tão mal, achei que hoje estaria melhor, mas vi que me enganei. – ele senta ao lado dela, o que a deixa muito tensa - Você não muda, Tsu. Nem você, Seiya. Continua o mesmo. Tá bom vai, desisto! Te vejo na luta! Até mais! – disse ele saindo do quarto.  
  
"Quero acabar com isso logo. Não posso perder meu tempo pensando nele; minha tarefa é muito mais importante do que esse torneio idiota." pensa Tsuichi, saindo do quarto. "Preciso dar uma volta pra esquecer de tudo isso." "Ela caminha até o parque da cidade e vê muitos casais juntos e felizes. "Eu poderia ser como aquelas pessoas", e vê um casal se beijando. "Não...isso não é para mim. Devo honrar minha mestra e continuar meu dever."  
  
Kaminari não estava ansiosa para a luta. Afinal, achava uma tolice participar desse torneio sem sentido. Sabia que no final iria ganhar de qualquer jeito. Não entrava em uma luta para perder. Mas gostava de analisar seus oponentes. E isso foi o que ela fez naquela manhã. O caminho até o quarto de Shun não era muito longo. Aliás, era ao lado do seu. Mas não entraria ali. Seria se rebaixar, em sua opinião. Mas de alguma forma, conseguia sentir que o rapaz estava prestes a sair. E foi isso o que aconteceu assim que Shun saiu do quarto, com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, e outra enxugando os lindos e longos cabelos. Kaminari não pôde hesitar em seus 'instintos femininos' e passeou com os olhos de cima a baixo nele. Shun se surpreendeu ao ver a garota recostada na parede ao lado de sua porta, como se estivesse o esperando. E ela realmente estava.  
- O quê faz aqui, Kaminari? - Shun sorriu gentilmente. Mesmo sendo sua adversária no próximo combate, não evitava ser gentil e doce com todos.  
- Por quê? Já está tremendo de medo? - Kaminari ironizou, encarando fixamente os olhos de Shun. - Não se preocupe. Não pretendo fazer sofrer muito. Sua morte será rápida.  
- Do que está falando, Kaminari? - Shun estreitou os olhos, surpreso com a arrogância e prepotência dela.  
- Conheço muito bem seus pontos fracos. Você não honra a constelação de andrômeda. Você não honra ser um cavaleiro. - Kaminari sorriu sarcasticamente, deixando o garoto confuso e ao mesmo tempo ofendido pelos comentários. - Kaminari, vamos deixar nossa luta para a arena, mais tarde! Não tenho nada contra você! Não quero machucá-la! - Shun relutou.  
- Hahahahaha! - Kaminari soltou uma escandalosa gargalhada, aproximando- se de Shun. - Machucar? - Ela perguntou, segurando firmemente o fino e suave queixo do rapaz. - Eu quero só ver como vai ficar esse seu rostinho lindo de menininho...  
- .....Kaminari... - Shun suspirou, balançando a cabeça para os lados.  
Sabia que naquela noite teria mais problemas que o normal. Kaminari planejava uma luta violenta, até à morte, enquanto Shun não queria e não gostava de lutar. Mas se naquela noite, decidisse não lutar, talvez fosse a noite de sua morte.  
  
Já era noite. Todos estavam no coliseu, mas Tsuichi ainda não havia chegado. O narrador começa a anunciar as lutas da noite: Bem-vindos senhoras e senhores ao coliseu. Hoje teremos a luta "Shun de Andrômeda versus Kaminari de Fogo" (as mulheres do coliseu levantam e começam a gritar: SHUN EU TE AMO! SHUN VOCÊ É LINDO!). Depois teremos a luta de Seiya de Pégaso versus Tsuichi do Elemento Terra". Cavaleiro Shun de Andrômeda e Kaminari do elemento Fogo dirijam-se a arena!  
  
Dos dois lados surgiam os dois oponentes. Kaminari, do elemento do fogo e Shun de Andrômeda. Enquanto Shun trazia uma expressão preocupada, Kaminari trazia um sorriso em seu rosto. Estava feliz. Podia-se dizer que não conhecia a verdadeira felicidade, mas para ela, a felicidade que Namah, seu mestre, lhe ensinou, era sentir o sangue de seu oponente escorrer por suas mãos. E era assim que ela pensava. Shun era a presa do dia. Conhecia muito bem o cavaleiro de andrômeda. Seu jeito fraco e gentil era seu tipo preferido para uma 'boa matança'.  
Em suas mãos, trazia dois leques. Shun ficara curioso quanto aquilo. Ambos eram da cor de sua armadura, vermelhos. Shun carregava as já conhecidas correntes de andrômeda. Kaminari tinha certeza, provavelmente o rapaz ficaria se defendendo, e não seria capaz de atacá-la. Enquanto ela já tinha em mente a estratégia que o derrotaria. Os dois subiram na arena. Shun observava a garota na sua frente atenciosamente. Kaminari fixou os olhos em Shun também. A energia emanada por ele era suave, tranqüila, diferente da energia hostil emanada por Kaminari. Era como o choque entre a luz e as trevas, o dia e a noite. Observou as amazonas e cavaleiros que estavam ao redor da arena, parecendo ansiosos com a luta. Notou que Tsuichi não havia chegado ainda. Não que se importasse com a amazona da Terra, mas seus interesses pessoais correspondiam aos dela.  
- Então, garotinho? Pronto para morrer?! - Kaminari disse, assim que abriu o par de leques que tinha em mãos e se posicionou. Kaminari, antes de começarmos a luta... eu queria lhe fazer uma pergunta. - Shun disse, ignorando a atitude dela.  
- Hm?! Seria seu último desejo? - Kaminari riu, escondendo os olhos por detrás do leque.  
- ... Por que todo esse ódio? - Shun foi direto ao ponto. - Por que essa fixação pela morte?  
- É assim que eu luto, cavaleiro de andrômeda! - Respondeu Kaminari, parecendo ter sido afetada pela  
pergunta de Shun.  
- Quais são suas verdadeiras intenções?  
- Isso não é da sua conta. De qualquer jeito, você já vai morrer. Odiaria perder meu tempo lhe contando, já que o inferno o espera!  
- Kaminari! Pode me dizer o que quiser, mas eu sei que, profundamente, você não é essa pessoa má! Você deve ter uma razão muito forte para agir assim... Qual seria seu interesse, sua obsessão pela morte?!  
- Ela serve para calar a boca de cavaleiros leais à falsa Athena como você! - Kaminari parecia já estar perdendo a paciência com Shun, que insistia em saber o que pretendia. - E vamos logo começar a luta! Não tenho tempo a perder com um fraco como você! Hmpf, não vim aqui para perder meu tempo... - Kaminari! Talvez o que você precise seja de amor como meu irmão, Ikki! Você precisa de alguém ao seu  
lado! Se você quiser, Kaminari, EU posso dar esse amor que você tanto precisa! - Shun gritou, como se estivesse realmente disposto a estender a mão por Kaminari.  
- Deixe de falar besteiras e lute como um verdadeiro cavaleiro!!!! - Kaminari, por sua vez, também gritou, fazendo Shun dar um passo para trás. - SUA HORA CHEGOU!!! Shun mal teve tempo de preparar sua corrente quando viu a garota correr em sua direção. Pretendia matá-lo com um só golpe. A vida de Shun seria decidida ali. Kaminari aceitaria o amor de Shun, ou então semearia mais o ódio em seu coração lutando com todas as suas forças contra o rapaz. Shun teve apenas um impulso de erguer suas correntes ao ver a garota que corria feito uma louca em sua direção. Assim que chegou próximo a Shun, ela saltou, abrindo um dos leques. - Chamas da Morte!! - Ela gritou, fazendo com que o leque, ao abrir, lançasse chamas em sua direção. – Mas Kaminari se surpreendeu ao ver que o rapaz havia bloqueado o ataque. A última coisa que fez foi o que Shun não esperava. Lançou o leque com tal força que destruira o protetor do braço de sua armadura. Shun se desequilibrou, pensando que o ataque de Kaminari tinha acabado quando percebeu que ela, ainda com o outro leque na mão, voltara a atacá-lo. Repetiu o primeiro golpe, lançando as chamas contra ele.  
Shun pulou na direção oposta, sendo salvo por um triz. Kaminari voltou ao chão, recolhendo o leque que havia caído um pouco distante de Shun.  
- Escute! Não vim aqui simplesmente para matá-lo, quero ao menos que reaja! - Kaminari disse, em um tom autoritário, apontando-o com um leque.  
O garoto estava ajoelhado. Os olhos apertados como se quisesse fazer de tudo menos aderir àquela batalha. Por um instante, Kaminari passou a observá-lo.  
- LUTE! – Ela gritou.  
- Eu..... eu.... EU NÃO POSSO, KAMINARI! - Shun gritou em desespero, surpreendendo Kaminari. - Eu... odeio lutar...... e também não posso lutar contra alguém como você!  
- COMO?! COMO EU?! Por acaso está me subestimando? - Kaminari perguntou, caminhando até ele. - RESPONDA-ME!  
Shun sentiu Kaminari puxar seu cabelo, levantando-o.  
- Você é uma boa pessoa, Kaminari... você quer lutar para matar ou morrer...  
- ENTÃO ME DIGA QUAL O SENTIDO DA LUTA ALÉM DE MATAR OU MORRER, CAVALEIRO DE ANDRÔMEDA! Não entendo como um cavaleiro pode ser tão fraco... pensar que é... é irmão de Ikki!  
- Há outros sentidos, Kaminari! - Shun a segurou pelo braço, soltando os dedos que prendiam seus cabelos. - No meu caso... eu queria encontrar meu irmão. No seu... você deve estar procurando por algo muito maior...  
- Há sim vários sentidos, Shun! E o sentido de lutar hoje é acabar com você! - Ela disse, enquanto bateu com o leque sobre o rosto de Shun. - ME DIGA OUTRO! VAMOS! - Ela o provocava, continuando a bater no rosto dele. - OU ENTÃO LUTE! - Ela completou, chutando-o para longe.  
- O cavaleiro de andrômeda está no chão! - Anunciou o narrador. - Será que a amazona do elemento fogo já tem a luta ganha?  
- É claro que sim... - Kaminari pensou, sorrindo maliciosamente ao ver o rapaz que tentava se levantar.  
- Kaminari... eu não vou lutar com você....... PORQUE EU TENHO PENA DAQUELES QUE POSSUEM ÓDIO E VINGANÇA EM SEUS CORAÇÕES! - Shun gritou, carregando de volta suas correntes.  
- Pe-pena?!! - Aquilo fora o bastante para que Kaminari sentisse seu sangue queimar por entre as veias. Como um cavaleiro fraco e banal como aquele poderia.... sentir PENA dela? Ela apertou os punhos, deixando as unhas cravarem em sua pele. - Você assinou sua sentença de morte, Andrômeda! - Kaminari disse, observando-o fixamente.  
- Irei acabar com nossa luta agora, Kaminari. Infelizmente, terei de machucá-la. - Shun disse de uma forma mais rude, realmente confiante da vitória.  
Shun preparou a corrente pontiaguda, que lhe servia para o ataque, enquanto Kaminari novamente preparou os leques. Foi apenas um estalo para que os dois saltassem um na direção do outro. A luta seria definida em apenas um único crucial golpe. - CORRENTE DE ANDRÔMEDA!!!!!! - Shun gritou.  
- CHAMAS MORTAIS!!!! - Kaminari gritava ao mesmo tempo.  
O público pôde ver apenas os dois se cruzando, parando um ao lado do outro.  
Kaminari sentiu a corrente que perfurou o protetor superior de sua armadura se partir ao meio. Pouco tempo depois, ela puxou o leque, fincado no corpo do cavaleiro e deixou o caminho livre para que o mesmo caísse no chão.  
O silêncio predominava no coliseu. Nem ao menos o apresentador tinha palavras para descrever o fim da batalha. Kaminari fechou os olhos, sacudiu de uma só vez os leques, limpando os vestígios de sangue que ainda sobravam sobre eles.  
- Fraco. Era muito fraco...  
Foram suas últimas palavras antes de sair da arena, deixando lá o cavaleiro de andrômeda.  
  
Bem! Então, Kaminari de fogo se classificou para a segunda rodada do torneio! - Anunciou o narrador – nesse momento, Tsuichi chega ao coliseu, e fica feliz com a vitória da amiga: "Nosso objetivo está se concretizando. Agora é a minha vez de mostrar por que vim aqui." - Vamos então, para a segunda luta de hoje! Elemento Terra × Pégaso! Por favor, Tsuichi Musume e Seiya, dirijam-se a arena! Os dois subiram sem se cumprimentar. Seiya olhava para os olhos de Tsuichi e tudo que via era uma garota completamente diferente da que tinha conhecido no orfanato. "Algo deve ter acontecido. Ela não era hostil assim... Tsuichi..." Pronto pra perder Seiya? – pergunta Tsuichi secamente. Não pense que vencerá tão fácil! Tenho motivos muito fortes pra vencer o torneio! Pois então cale a boca e venha me enfrentar! – disse ela esperando algum movimento de Seiya. Você vai conhecer o meu poder: Me dê sua força Pégasooooooo! Meteoro de Pégasoooooo! É isso tudo que tem, Pégaso? – dizia Tsuichi enquanto se defendia dos meteoros – eu sou mais rápida do que você. Conheça a minha força: Explosão de Terra! É uma pena Tsuichi! Pensei que você mais forte. Não preciso me defender de seus golpes, eles não me causam dor. A garota ficou perplexa. Era o que temia. Não queria usar o seu golpe mais poderoso; esperava derrotar Seiya com o Explosão de Terra, mas viu que não tinha outra alternativa. Por que não me ataca de novo Seiya? Tudo o que têm são esses meteoros ridículos? – disse ela se recompondo. Ora Tsuichi! Você vai ver! Meteoro de Pégasoooooooooooooo! Não adianta Seiya! Não me vencerá com isso! – ela fecha os olhos e respira fundo. Por um momento olha para Seiya com compaixão. - Não queria te machucar tanto, mas não tenho outra alternativa. Morra Seiya! Dimensão da Morte!! O quê? Que espécie de golpe é esse? – foi tudo que Seiya pode pensar antes de ser atingido pelo golpe mais forte da amazona.  
  
Seiya está imóvel. Os espectadores se levantam e tudo que se ouve é "Ohhhhhhhhhhh". O cavaleiro de Pégaso parece estar em transe. Ele dá dois passos á frente e cai no chão. E Tsuichi deixa uma lágrima escapar por seus olhos. "Me perdoe Seiya..."  
  
Parece que o cavaleiro de Pégaso não está em condições de luta! A vitória é de Tsuichi Musume, do elemento Terra, que se classifica para a segunda fase! – anuncia o narrador. Enquanto isso, Saori grita para Tatsumi: Tatsumi, rápido! Mandem os médicos socorrerem Seiya! Ai meu deus, será que ele está bem? Rápido homem! Seiya é socorrido pelos médicos do coliseu. Tsuichi abandona a arena e vê uma garota correndo para o lado dos médicos que socorrem o cavaleiro de Pégaso. Ela fica ao lado de Seiya e diz desesperadamente: Por favor! Ele vai ficar bem? Cuidem dele! Tsuichi vê o desespero da menina e depois de hesitar um pouco vai falar com ela: Ei! Quem é você? – pergunta Tsuichi, cutucando-a. Eu sou Minu. POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO COM O SEIYA? PODIA NÃO TER O MACHUCADO TANTO! – grita Minu, em lágrimas. Olha garota, não grite comigo! E não é da sua conta! – ela se recompõe e diz - Mas... eu tenho uma coisa pra você. O quê? Não abre o bico viu! – diz Tsuichi colocando um saquinho amarrado com uma fita na mão da garota – preste bem atenção no que vou dizer agora. O que eu estou te dando é essência da Lua. Você precisa dar isso para o Seiya todos os dias, durante um mês. Misture na água, é um tipo de chá. Ele ficará bom, eu garanto. Só isso. Mas fique quieta, não mostre pra ninguém. Nós não tivemos essa conversa. – diz Tsuichi, saindo do coliseu.  
  
É tudo por hoje senhoras e senhores! – diz o narrador. – Na semana que vem teremos Fuyu Hana do elemento ar versus Shiryu de Dragão e Mizu Ohime do elemento água versus Ikki de Fênix!  
  
Tsuichi abandona o coliseu e volta para o seu quarto na fundação, sozinha. "Será que eu fiz a coisa certa? Tomara que ele fique bem. O que estou dizendo? Ah, essa história toda me deixa confusa. Mas sei o que devo fazer quando esse torneio inútil acabar. E não desapontarei a mestra Kinoha."  
  
Continua! 


End file.
